Diagnosing database problems is a continuing difficulty for database administrators, especially as database systems interact with more and more clients (e.g., a transactional database system). Multiple clients access multiple application servers to perform operations on a database in parallel. When a malfunction or bottleneck occurs, it is difficult to pinpoint which operation or operations caused the problem. If the root cause of problem is not diagnosed, the database system is vulnerable to repeat occurrences of the same adverse database event.